Shades of Green
by Scarlet WebSlinger
Summary: This is just a thought I had after getting bored of the same old same.. TomXKim... They broke up, not everybody can accept this, but eventually we move on. This is an idea of what could have happened during Tommys time after Turbo, and what I think would have been a cool story. Tommy may be slightly darker in later chapters due to unforseen circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy Oliver smiled as he walked to the red pick-up truck that was parked in front of his high school. Having just graduated he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. Now he could focus on his duties as the Red Turbo Ranger. He looked toward the blue sky and found himself thinking back to the first time he became a ranger. As the evil green ranger he had almost destroyed the original rangers. He had almost murdered his best friends, and his mentor/ father figure, Zordon. Now here he was, still a ranger. Tommy felt that even if he spent the rest of his life fighting all the forces of evil, he could never make up for the evil and destruction he had almost caused.

He took a deep breath before sliding into the pick-up and driving off down the road. Reaching the youth center, he parked and headed inside. He looked around, taking in all the familiar sights.

"I guess some things never change," he said to no one.

"Well, you've certainly changed. I hear your sporting a different color these days," answered a familiar voice from behind.

Tommy quickly turned to find himself face to face with Trini Kwan. The young petite Asian American girl had changed from when Tommy had last seen her. Her hair was slightly longer, but the air around her seemed even more dignified and mature. She was now a woman. Tommy smiled brightly before pulling Trini into his arms for a hug.

"Trini! I didn't know you were back in town," he spoke happily to his friend.

The Ex-yellow ranger smiled and hugged the man back for a few seconds, before they finally pulled apart. She stood there a moment taking in her friend's sight. His hair was even longer than when she had seen him last. He seemed more grown up as well. He had become a man.

"Yeah. I wanted to come visit my parents before I go to college," Trini spoke.

"Well it's great to see you again. I'm the only one left of the original six. I really miss everyone," Tommy spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Trini quickly took his hand and led him toward the Juice Bar area. There they sat and began to talk about all the different things that had happened, since Trini, Zack, and Jason had left. After almost an hour of conversing, Tommy's communicator went off. He sighed before looking at Trini.

"Sorry, But I guess evil never takes a break."

The woman smiled and nodded knowingly.

"It's ok Tommy. Go do your hero activities. Then maybe later we can grab a bite to eat. I'd love to meet the new rangers too."

Tommy smiled as he got up.

"That would be really great. The others will be excited to meet another original. I'll see you later," Tommy spoke before quickly heading to the exit.

Trini smiled to herself and sipped a smoothie. She sat there feeling an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. She had known Tommy for a long time now, but being around him now made her giddy. Whatever it was, she couldn't wait to meet his friends.

* * *

A week had passed since Tommy and Trini had reunited. The two were currently walking around the Angel Grove Park. Tommy had yet to tell Trini that he would no longer be a ranger. However, whenever he was with her he felt weird. He was happy, but it felt like his stomach was doing flips inside him. He had only had this feeling one other time in his life, and it had ended with a letter that broke his heart. He decided to tell her later. At the moment they just enjoyed one another's company. Trini looked at Tommy and smiled. She was happy being around him again. She was about to say something, but Tommy stopped her as 7 Piranhatrons appeared and gathered around them. The two quickly got into fighting stances.

"Trini, these guys aren't like putties. If you fight, you keep fighting until they retreat," Tommy spoke quickly to his companion.

Trini nodded as the two headed toward their adversaries. The ugly henchmen of Divatox responded with their own attack. The two humans clashed against the fishy crooks. Tommy was quick to his high flying kicks to send a Piranhatron flying into two of its companions. He rushed headlong into another dodging and countering with his martial arts expertise. Trini stood firm as she held a tai chi stance. The Piranhatrons quickly moved in on the former yellow ranger. She smirked as they attacked her. Trini easily dodged and weaved through the attacks while simultaneously attacking them back. The two veteran rangers seemed invincible. The henchman of Divatox quickly realized they were no match and fled.

Tommy moved back to Trini's side and smiled wide.

"I see you haven't lost your touch," he complimented his friend.

She smiled softly and nodded to him.

"And you've gotten even better," She spoke to him.

Tommy laughed softly and gently rubbed the back of his head. Trini was one of his oldest friends, and now he wasn't sure what to make of her. The feeling quickly came back to his stomach as he watched her. He gulped as quickly stared up at the sky.

"Hey, Tommy are you ok?" Trini asked, concern evident in her tone.

The ranger quickly shook his head and smiled to her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking is all."

Trini smiled and quickly grabbed Tommy's arm.

"Then come on. Let's get out of here, I promised my parents I'd be home to see them."

The Red Ranger smiled as he followed Trini out of the park and to his red pick-up. Once inside Tommy began to drive them back towards Trini's parent's house. A small idea began to form in Tommy's head. He grinned as he pulled up to the driveway and he looked at his friend.

"Hey! I have an idea," he states proudly.

Trini quickly looks over and nods her head.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well, you only have a week left, before you go back. So I was wondering if you wanted to go camping with me this weekend?"

Trini smiled widely and nodded her head.

"That sounds like it'll be really fun. Sure, I'd love too. Pick me up here Friday morning ok?"

With that the former yellow ranger slipped out of the vehicle and vanished into her parent's house. Tommy smiled as he drove home humming a soft tune to himself. He couldn't wait for this weekend.

* * *

The lavish forest seemed to spread out for miles around the two former rangers. The leaves a deep rich green hung high above the teenagers from above, allowing only brief amounts of sunlight to peek through to the ground below. As Tommy finished pitching the two tents, Trini was setting a fire pit and gathering kindling. The multicolored ranger peeked over towards his friend's direction and frowned, not at her but to himself. The new feelings that were welling up inside him felt as if they could burst at any moment, and it made him nauseous. Tommy hoped he wouldn't make himself look foolish in front of Trini.

The ex-yellow ranger was having similar thoughts about her long haired friend. Once their camp site was secured and set up, the two decided to relax for awhile and take time to just enjoy nature. As Tommy lay back on a dry patch of earth, Trini roasted a marshmallow for a smores.

"Hmmm, Hey Trini," The male asked suddenly.

"Yeah Tommy?" Trini replied.

"Well, that day when we fought off those Piranhatrons, you hadn't lost your touch at all. So, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to spare with me."

The teenage girl smiled softly as she stood right up and began to stretch out.

"Only if you promise not to cry if I beat you," she challenged in a friendly manner.

Tommy was quick to his feet and stretching out beside his friend. The two then moved away from their camp-site as not to accidently hit anything. Once the two deemed a good spot, the two got into their fighting stances and proceeded to stare the other down. The two searched the other for weakness' in the others defenses, both sizing the other up not just in their martial art, but the spirit as well. Finally Trini made the first move, she made a quick jab at Tommy's chest, then proceeded to drop low to the ground for a sweeping kick to the male's legs. Luckily, Tommy knew better than that, as he jumped above the sweeping leg and through a low kick at his friend's side. Trini caught the leg and pulled him into her range to throw a punch with her free hand. The young woman's fist connected into Tommy's palm. The male quickly grasped onto the fist and held it tight, the two a lot closer than what they realized. Tommy's chest pressed against Trini's causing the female to blush slightly. Tommy was also a slight crimson, so the two quickly broke apart and got back into stances.

"Not bad Trini, you sure you quite fighting Putties when you were way?"

The ex-yellow ranger smirked at her friend and shook her head, "Nope, but after fighting them for so long, it's hard to forget."

"Ok, Then no reason to hold back."

Jumping toward his friend, Tommy through a quick combo of kicks and jabs, while Trini proceeded to counter every move with a delicate flow of Tai Chi. Tommy marveled at how graceful the young woman appeared to be while moving. But while admiring, he failed to notice Trini whip around to his side and with an Aikido maneuver flip him onto his back. When Tommy blinked he was staring up into the face of his friend. He couldn't help but smile and start to laugh. He then grabbed a hold of her and pulled the girl down on top of him and the two laughed together. The two stayed that way for awhile until they began to feel drops of rain coming down on the two.

Quickly jumping up, the teens ran back to their dry tented shelter. Once inside, the rain began to fall a bit harder until it was pouring. Tommy sighed but smiled.

"The weather channel said nothing about this. I'm sorry Trini, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Trini simply smiled and hugged her friend from behind and laughed.

"It's just a little rain; we're safe here in the tent Tommy," Trini said and placed a soft kiss onto his cheek.

The ranger leader shivered softly and flushed. Biting his lip he turned to face the girl in the tent with him. The two staring into one another's eyes and wondering why they had never seen the other like this. Tommy slowly leaned in towards Trini until he pressed his lips lightly against her own. The sparks were flying as their lips melded into one and arms wrapped around the others. Only whispers and soft names where called out as the now lovers shared their passions with the other through the rain filled night.

The next morning, Tommy Oliver awoke to find himself warm. Peeking an eye open he could make out the black tangled locks nestled against his chest. A small smile crept to his lips and he held Trini Kwan tightly. A few minutes later, the young woman opened her dark eyes and peered up into Tommy's brown irises. The two smiled and shared a loving kiss and nestled together.

"Trini, there's something I have to tell you," Tommy whispered into his lovers ear.

The naked female peered again into the brown pools and nodded her head.

"It seems I'm done with being a ranger, me and the other will be picking new rangers to take our place, and then I'm off to college. I was wondering, what college you were attending."

Trini smiled and pecked the young man's cheek, "If this is your way of asking me out on a date in which we won't be running off to save the world, then I might say The College of California."

The two stayed in one another's arms for almost the entire day, and when they returned home, the other rangers could tell something good had happened between the two.


	2. Chapter 2

Shades of Green ch.2

Thomas "Tommy" Oliver awoke and peered over to the sleeping form of Trini Kwan. The petite Asian woman was wrapped securely in the blanket they shared inside the small apartment the two lovers now shared. The last few months the two had spent together seemed almost as if they were strolling through a dream. One that they were both sharing. Tommy smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss onto the sleeping woman's cheek. Then quietly, he crept out of the bed and into the kitchen. He planned to make this the best day of his girlfriend's life, now he just had to try to cook her breakfast without burning anything.

Trini Kwan awoke to the tantalizing scent of breakfast being set onto her bedside table. She peered up into the brown eyes of her lover and couldn't help but to smile. How did she ever become so lucky to have Tommy Oliver making and then giving her breakfast in their bed? She yawned and sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and then turned her attention to the plate of food. French toast with a side of sausage links, 2 eggs over easy and a glass of milk and a cup of coffee, black.

"What's the occasion?" She asked with a smile to her lover.

Tommy leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against the woman's before answering.

"Well, we've both officially made it through the first semester of College. And I plan on using our valuable time together by ensuring your day is relaxing and fun."

The man then sat onto the bed and held a plate of his own up. Trini could only giggle and take her own plate and begin to eat her breakfast, which was surprisingly tasty considering one side of the French toast was slightly burnt. After finishing their breakfast Tommy took the plates back into the kitchen, then he waltzed back into the bedroom and scooping Trini up into his arms proceeded to take her into their bathroom for a hot shower to which Trini could only giggle and follow her lovers lead.

* * *

Around noon, the two ex-rangers found themselves strolling around a shopping center. Hand in hand, the two drew small eye smiles from older couples and jealous looks from younger peoples. However, the two paid no mind to the people around them and were instead focused solely on one another. Finally Trini spotted an aisle she was looking for, then gently let go of Tommy's hand.

"Hey, I'll be right back ok? I have to use the bathroom ok?"

"That's ok Trini, I'll grab the last few groceries we need and I'll meet you up front ok?"

Nodding her head, Trini moved down an aisle and disappeared from Tommy's sight. The petite woman then carefully maneuvered her way to the aisle she wanted to get too and took a gulp. Taking a deep breath the ex-yellow ranger grabbed hold of the small parcel and quickly made her way to the front to buy it before Tommy saw her. Then meeting up with her lover, she pecked his cheek and the two proceeded to check out with groceries intact.

An hour later Tommy was treating Trini to a lavish Dinner at an expensive Cajun restaurant. Luckily for one another, the two had found a similar love for spicy foods. While the too spent some time laughing and joking about the various adventures they had gone through during their high school years, Trini's mind was focused on the future at the moment. Taking a drink of her soda she excused herself to the bathroom. Once alone inside the stall she took a breath and pulled out the box from her purse.

When Trini sat back down at their table, Tommy could see her face mixed with emotion. Wary of his girlfriend's condition he gently took her hand and stared into her dark eyes.

"Trini, are you alright? You look really pale."

The young Asian woman gently gripped Tommy's hand and held it.

"Tommy, I'm not sure. I have so much to tell you. I love you Thomas Oliver, so much that at times I'm afraid. I know its really trivial to worry so pointlessly when I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. And yet, I feel like somehow if I told you what needs to be said. That you'll leave."

The young man eyed his lover warily and then he gently moved his seat closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms.

"Trini, you know that I love you. I love you more than anything else on this earth. More than ten thousand earths. I'd give up ever being a Ranger if it meant I could spend my life at your side. And I'm sure whatever your problem is, whatever fears you have. I'll always be here to help you put those fears aside."

The soft words he whispered into her ear, sent shivers down her spine as well as courage. So gripping onto that Trini pulled herself back and stared her lover in the eyes.

"Tommy, I'm pregnant."

Thomas Oliver's jaw was dropping wide open. His girlfriend was pregnant with their child. A beautiful life was being made inside Trini at this moment. The ex-ranger quickly gripped Trini into a hug and began to laugh softly.

"You're Pregnant? Trini how could that ever make me leave you? You're going to be the mother of my child? I couldn't ask for anything more. No matter what I ask you, nothing could ever make me more happy or excited. I'm going to be able to spend a lifetime loving you, and our baby? I love you Trini."

Trini Kwan had tears in her eyes and was trying her best not to let them spill over as she embraced her loving boyfriend, and soon to be father of their child. Her heart was beating so fast she was scared Tommy could hear it. Leaning her head up she locked her lips with her lovers and the two stayed lip locked until a waiter came over and awkwardly asked if they would like a refill. Needless to say, the two pulled apart beet red when they noticed half the restaurants occupants were staring at them, some with glares and others with awe and smiles.

* * *

When the two reached their apartment that night, Tommy gently led his lover to the couch where they both sat down. Excitedly, they began to discuss what things would be like with a baby there to take care of. Tommy kept insisting that the baby wear green if it was a boy and yellow if it was a girl. He then began to ramble on about shotguns and protecting his little girl. Trini began to silently pray for a boy. Finally Tommy took Trini by the hand and kissed her palm gently.

"Trini, I know we haven't been dating long. It's only been about a year, but we've known each other for much longer. And every day I spend with you is absolutely amazing. I cherish every moment with you. And I was going to wait another month for this, but, I just can't wait."

With a gulp, Tommy Oliver held his lovers hand and kneeled down in front of her. Trini's face was beet red and she squeezed Tommy's hand, the tears were threatening to spill out again.

"Trini Kwan," Tommy spoke softly as he pulled out a small velvet box.

Trini bit her lip then leaned down and kissed Tommy on his lips before he could say another word.

"Yes Tommy. I want to marry you. I want to raise our kids together and grow old together. Only with you. I will marry you."

Tommy gripped his lover close and kissed her lips feverishly and slipped a golden band onto her ring finger with three stones imbedded into it. The middle a large diamond and the two beside it emeralds.

* * *

1 month later

Tommy Oliver stood nervously. His eyes wandered back and forth to his friends who were happily surprised to receive their invitations, and then to Trini Kwan's parents. They themselves were ecstatic about their daughter's wedding, and the unexpected news that she would be having her first child. Though suspicious at first, Trini convinced her parents that as adults, she and Tommy had made the decision to express their love in such a way and the result made them happy. So now Tommy stood in a gazebo wearing a black wedding kimono with his best friends around him awaiting his bride to be.

"Calm down bro, your fidgeting is making me nervous," Chuckled Jason beside him.

Tommy smiled and looked at his friends, all the original Rangers had come and all were acting as his groomsmen, and their dates were his bridesmaids. Even Billy who had been living on Aquatar was able to come. The only ones Tommy was sad not to see were Zordon and Alpha, but he somehow felt that they were watching now, probably on a viewing globe.

The chime of music, made Tommy peer up and down the aisle the chairs formed. His heart beat was quickened when the young Asian woman stepped out into the open, accompanied by her father. Tommy could only gape at how beautiful Trini looked in the white wedding Kimono she wore. The young man could feel his chest swelling with joy as he took Trini's hand into his and the two proceeded to say their vows.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," The reverend spoke.

Trini grinned and gripped Tommy's neck pulling him into a passionate kiss, the first as husband and wife. Their friends and family cheered as the two were officially married, however the two lovers could only hear one another's hearts beating in time to the others. As the two slow danced in time to Frank Sinatra's The Very Thought of You, they could feel tiny kicks coming from Trini's stomach.

"I think someone's glad their parents just got married," Tommy whispered gently into his lover's ear.

Trini smiled and gently pressed her lips against her husbands and replied, "Yes and so am I, I love you Mr. Oliver."

"And I love you, Mrs. Oliver."

* * *

7 months later

Tommy rushed into the hospital, his eyes searching frantically around till her spotted Billy. He rushed to the other ex-rangers and took a gulp.

"Where is she?" He exclaimed excitedly and nervously.

"She's waiting for you in the room Tommy," Zack exclaimed.

With no hesitation, Tommy quickly rushed himself into the room where his wife was. Thirty minutes passed before Tommy came back out, a proud smile across his face and a few tears in his eyes as he looked at his friends.

"It's a boy!"

The ex-rangers all gathered around excitedly as Trini held the small bundle wrapped in a green blanket. Tommy moved to his wife's side and placed a kiss on her forehead. Trini beamed at her husband and then gently placed the baby into his father's strong arms. Tommy stood there holding his new born son and then kissed Trini's lips.

"He's so beautiful Trini. He has your hair," Tommy whispered gently.

The woman smiled tiredly and nodded her head gently.

"What should we name him Tommy?"

Tommy stood there a moment pondering, then he grinned.

"Well, we can't exactly name him Zordon, but how about Timothy Jack?"

Trini giggled and Tommy softly placed the baby back into her arms. The tired woman smiled and softly nuzzled the baby close to her and gently took Tommy's hand and held it.

"I love it Tommy. Timothy Jack Oliver, welcome to the family," Trini whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Tommy softly placed a kiss onto Trini's cheek and one on little Timothy's head.

"I love you both with all my heart and spirit, you two are my everything."

* * *

Ok! Chapter 2 complete! Whoo hoo! And in case you people were wondering, yes this is going to be a full story. Complete with its ups and downs. Most of it will be set now in present day, but we'll get to that. For now, all I can do is ask that you please read and review. And as a caution, next chapter will be very emotional, so if you get really in tuned to your stories and characters, you are warned. Stay Fearless!


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

Hello Ranger Fans! I know I know, you're late! Sorry for the delay. I've been pondering on how I want this story to move along. How do I want to keep you guys on the edge of your seat and drooling for more? Well. I hope this chapter helps.

* * *

August 2001

Angel Grove

The rain fell that day, miserably. For Thomas Oliver, it was the day all his happiness vanished. As he stood silently watching the caskets being lowered six feet under, he bit down onto his lip till a trickle of blood was dripping into the mud beneath his feet. But the small pain from his lip did nothing for the pain in his heart. He lifted his eyes away from the casket when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he peered into the solemn eyes of his friend Jason. The young man gave him a comforting look.

"Tommy… I'm so sorry man. But you got to know, they're in a better place know."

Even if he heard those words, it still did little to ease the ache. If they were in a better place, then where was he? Why was he here without them? Tommy's face contorted to the pain he felt inside, the tears he held back so desperately began to fall rapidly. He could feel his knees giving out underneath him but refused to fall onto them. He sucked in the damp air and closed his eyes. He felt arms around him. Not just one pair, but four. Opening his eyes he somberly stared at his oldest and closest friends. They were all here for him.

Later that evening, Tommy sat in the small house, he and the love of his life had bought together. He sat in the large recliner, a bottle almost empty on the stand beside him. The lost man sat staring at the photographs. So many photographs. Was that all he had left? Photographs and heartache?

"AaaahhhhhH!" Tommy screams out and throws the pictures aside, then he grabs the bottle beside him and smashes it against the wall.

The ex-ranger stands there tears again streaming. Clenching his fists he gulps in air and covers his face with his hands.

"Tommy. It will be alright," He hears the familiar voice resounding in his head.

The young man peers up, staring around the room. Maybe, it was his imagination?

"No Tommy, I'm not your imagination, merely in a place you cannot see."

"Z-Zordon?"

The young man slumps down into his chair, a confused look etched onto his face as he looks around the empty room.

"How? I thought you were gone. Zordon?" He manages to sputter out confused.

"My physical form may be gone Tommy, but my spirit can never be destroyed. I will always be with you and the other Rangers. How do you think, you are able to access the morphing grid through your old morphers? But I am afraid this is a onetime thing here. I expend too much energy just talking to you through the veil. When we finish this talk, I can never help you again." the ghostly voice of his mentor speaks.

Tommy peers somberly at the ceiling and shakes his head.

"Zordon, If you're trying to recruit me… for some kind of mission, I don't-"

"This isn't about being a Ranger Tommy. This is about Trini and your son. They need your help."

The ex-rangers mouth hangs open. He stares quizzically and then swallows.

"Zordon… They… They died Zordon. In a car accident. I, We buried them today."

"You buried empty coffins as I recall. And last time I checked, anything is possible for those who possess the power. But if you truly believe they are gone, then look into your heart and tell me so."

"No," Tommy whispers, the tears flow down his face but they are not tears of sadness, but rage.

"Who took them Zordon… Tell me who took my family. And I swear I'll save them, no matter what it takes. No matter how long it takes. Where are they Zordon?"

The ghostly voice of his mentor replies with a somberness.

"Sadly, I do not know, but I can feel Trini's life force. It is somewhere on Earth. But I do not know where."

Nodding his head, Tommy stands up and grips his fists.

"Tell me what I have to do."

* * *

January 2002

_Ring Ring Ring._

The man answers the phone to a familiar voice. His eyes narrow when the voice on the other end tells him what he's been waiting to hear for almost a year now.

"I've found them Tommy. Remnants of the Machine Empire are holding them on a base in the south pacific, some island off the grid."

"Andros, you'll never know how grateful I am for your help."

"Tommy there's there more. These guys have been active lately, on the moon. I think they've found remnants of Serpentera. I think they're going to use your family as hostages why they take it."

Tommy grips the phone in his hand, his eyes full of the old familiar hate he once possessed as he evil Green Ranger.

"They took my family Andros. They've had them for a year. A year I've had to live without them. I'm going to destroy them Andros. I'm dismantling the Machine Empire for good. They won't have a Serpentera when I'm through. Send out the call and gather them. We need to move now."

A month later Tommy stands before the nine other red rangers and looks them over. The youngest and newest red ranger, Cole of the Wild Force Rangers seems eager. While the other veterans seemed amused by his enthusiasm, but he knows in a few moments all of their attitudes will change.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've gathered you all here," Tommy speaks up, his voice demanding respect.

The other nine rangers all go silent, giving the legendary ranger their attention.

"Andros and I have been keeping tabs on some of our old enemies. Remnants of the Machine Empire have come out of hiding and have discovered the location of Lord Zed's most diabolical weapons. Serpentara."

"With Serpentara in their hands, they'll have more than enough power to destroy the Earth," Jason adds in.

Nodding Tommy gets a fierce look in his eyes and clenches his fists.

"Not only that… But we've discovered my wife Trini and my son… Have been taken by them. They plan on holding them hostage to try and prevent us from fighting back… But that's why we're going to hit them hard and fast. I haven't seen my wife and child in almost a year now… And I plan on making them pay."

The other nine red rangers all grow deathly silent. This mission would be do or die, and they knew now that Tommy was sacrificing the most here. If something were to happen to his wife or son, he would never be the same.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go kick some can!" Cole shouts out.

"Easy kid, we gotta get there first," TJ responds with a chuckle.

Boarding the large spacecraft of Andros' the ten rangers blast off into the atmosphere and slowly, Space. With their thrusters at maximum, the space megazord soars into the darkness towards the far, dark side of the moon.

"Trini… Tim… Hold on, I swear I'll free you," Tommy mumbles to himself.

* * *

Trini Oliver sits in shackles, with her arms wrapped around her young son. She caresses the young boys sleeping form and leans her head back against the hard cold walls. It had been almost a year… A year of being treated like an animal in captivity. Their captors would bring food for them every day but she had to wonder. She wondered about her husband. The man she loved so dearly. Did he think they had died in that set up explosion? Was he weeping for them? Was he angry that she couldn't hold him? She hated not knowing. She hated this place.

Silently Trini closes her eyes and weeps while holding her son tightly.

"Tommy… Please, I need you here. I miss you so much. Please save us."

"Hnn, Please… Don't cry mom," little Tim speaks up.

Trini looks down into her young sons face as he smiles gently and takes her hands.

"Dad will save us. I can feel it in my heart. He's the greatest Power Ranger ever."

With a smile, Trini hugs him hard and nods her head.

"That's right. Your father is an amazing man, and I love him so much. He'll save us."

Suddenly everything felt as if an earthquake started up. The walls and ground began to shake violently, Tim cries out as Trini holds him tightly frightened. The mechanical voices of their captors are heard over loud speakers calling their troops.

"Troops! Assemble at once! Those blasted Power Rangers are attacking! We must stop them! The glory of the Machine Empire demands it! Bring the prisoners to me at once!"

Trini holds her son close as the doors suddenly open and robotic henchmen stand there holding their phaser guns pointed towards the two.

"Come with us now…" The dead toned machines call out.

* * *

Meanwhile, The ten rangers charge into a group of robotic goons. The rangers fight side by side as the clash against the mechanical baddies. Tommy growls out viciously as he grabs hold of a robot and rips its mechanical arms off and proceeds to beat the machine with its own arms until its smashed to bits. Jason seeing the spectacle feels a bit relieved he wasn't so vicious when he was the evil Green Ranger.

"Where is my wife!" Tommy bellows as he slams a machine against the ground.

The rest of the machine goons are tempted to flee just from the sight of the savage warrior, but their programming won't allow them to back off. They keep coming, and Tommy keeps destroying them.

"Pitiful worms! You are but ash beneath our feet! And you take one more step and I'll slit this woman's throat and let her blood spill across the moon's surface!" A larger machination bellows as he holds Trini by her hair, a blade against her throat.

Tommy see's her and grips his fists in a rage.

"You… you took my wife… my child… and You expect me to watch them die? I WILL FUCKING END YOU!" Tommy's eyes flash green behind his visor as pulls out his blaster and fires a shot, hitting the machine in his hand causing him to drop his blade.

Trini drops down, sweeping her legs across to trip the robotic fiend. Then jumping to her feet, she charges into another henchbot holding her son. He bashes the robot and grabs Tim and they run. Tim peers down from where he is running with his mother and sees the bright red costume glistening in the sunlight. He knows right away its his father. The red Zeo Ranger clashes into a group of machinations and breaks them all as he runs towards them. Then he see's it, the machine man standing up behind his father, the long blade in its hands. No! He can't let this happen. He hears his mother scream his father's name and he sees something else, the blaster is half buried but it's there. He pulls away from his mother and dives for it, pulling it out of the soil he raises and with fear in his eyes fires. The shot sends him off his feet but the blast hits his target and the machine behind his father goes down.

"Tim!" Tommy shouts as he races towards his son and wife and scoops them both into his arms and holds them tightly.

"Ohh God! Tommy! I thought I'd never see you again!" Trini cries holding her husband and son.

"I'm here. I'll never let you go again!"

As the family hugs one another tightly, the leader growls and charges towards the large zord, now unburied. As he slips inside and starts the machine up, Tommy slowly pulls away from his wife and son.

"There's one more thing I have to do. I swear, we'll go home soon."

Nodding, Trini holds Tim back as Tommy rushes off to regroup with the other rangers. Once together the ten red rangers curse themselves a bit.

"We need to find a way to destroy that thing for good," Andros cries out.

"Right! It's now or never let's get him!" Carter responds.

The two Time force rangers rush forward first blasting towards the Zord as it begins to hover. Then Cole and Carter rush in blasting away at the top portion of the mechanical beast. Andros and TJ charge in close slashing through the thick metal skin leaving gaping holes uncovered. The Red Aquatian ranger and Leo both blast into the slash wounds causing Sepentara to catch flame. And Tommy along with Jason rush in for the final blow blasting the insides of the beast. The metallic monstrosity shudders as it begins to explode in various places, rupturing and falling apart. The machine general yells out as he rushes out of the Zord as it explodes into flames and debris. The ten rangers stand untied and cheer at their victory.

Trini and Tim both rush towards Tommy, smiles across their faces. Tommy grips hold of the two tightly in his arms.

"Dad! You were so awesome! I.. I can't believe you and mom are Power Rangers!"

"Well.. Technically we're retired. But there is nothing in this Universe that was going to stop me from getting you two back." Tommy speaks as he holds his wife and child.

"Tommy, please lets go home" Trini speaks softly.

Nodding, the eleven rangers and young Tim bored the Astro Megazord and the ship slowly begins to lift off heading back to Earth. On the Moon, the last machine general howls in a rage as he gets into a fighter jet and blasts off after the Rangers, his mind seeped with revenge and murder.

"Uhh Astro… What's that blimp on the radar?" TJ asks.

Astro stares at the blimp and then curses as he grabs the thrusters steering the ship about as the Zord is suddenly hit from behind and shakes violently.

"Brace yourselves! Someone's trying to hit us!"

As the Zord shakes violently, Tim jumps up and rushes towards a small room with a window and peers out and gasps a bit.

"Dad! It's one of those Robots! He's firing at u-"

BOOM! The Zord shakes against and a door closes shut in front of the small boys face.

"Tim! Andros! Open that pod door! Tim's inside! Andros!" Tommy shouts.

With fear in his eyes, Tim stares at his parents as the stare back paralyze in fear as another blast rocks the ship and suddenly, Tim and part of the ship is suddenly gone.

"TIM!" Trini's scream is blood curdling as she rushes to where her son had once been. Tommy grabs her arm and holds her as the watch the pod fall rapidly towards Earth and disappears.

"NO! MY BABY! TOMMY! GOD NO!"

Tommy can only hold her there as Andros swings and out maneuvers the Machine and swings around firing a blaster and hitting the general dead on. The other rangers stand there and look in shame. They had saved the world many times… But this was one time, they lost.

* * *

The pod hurtles towards the ground and with a rough landing, smacks the Earth's crust, causing a small crater to form. The small form inside lays there, blood dripping down his face as he gasps for air. The door slowly slides open and he crawls his way out and tumbles down into something wet. Water? He slowly tries to get to his feet and stumbles about before collapsing. He lays there with no concept of time. His mind is a blank, until he feels himself being pulled and held. He opens his eyes long enough to see a man holding him in his arms walking through what appears to be a forest. Slowly he manages a few words from his horse voice.

"W-who? You?"

The man stares at him a moment with kind and fierce eyes.

"Relax young one, my name is Kiya. Now what is your name?"

What was his name? The boy sits there and ponders, but only one thing comes to mind. It seems familiar, but he isn't sure.

"Umm.. Jack… I think my name is Jack."

"Well then Jack… Welcome to the Wind Ninja Academy."

* * *

And Done! WOW! Ok, Betcha didn't see that coming didja? Hell, I didn't even see it coming until.. Well just now when I wrote it! HA! I have big things planned for the Oliver familia, and I no right now, some of you hate me. Good! XD But don't fret. All will be revealed. Will the Olivers ever reunite with their Son? Will their Son ever remember who he is? Why is Lothor his good self? All will be revealed… Next time on Power Rangers! Shades of Green…. Or maybe I'll make you all suffer! R&amp;R People ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok Ranger fans! Me, being the Godly specimen that I am. Have already done the math. How old is little Tim? Well. Being born in 97, at the time of Forever Red, he would only be 5 going on 6. Sad I know. And How old would be roughly just four years later during Dino Thunder? Only 10! That being said, I've decided Dino Thunder doesn't happen until now in 2014. See what I did there? I bent Time and Space to my will and am now waving it here before your very eyes! XD Any who, this chapter will cover mostly just Tim, now calling himself Jack as he goes through the notions of being at the Wind Ninja Academy! Enjoy!

* * *

2004

The young ten year old woke with a startled cry as he sat right up and gasped for air. Tears threatened to spill from his face and his held his knees tightly to his chest. He heard the door open gently and then a strong pair of arms around him. He sighed gently as he leaned back into the warm chest of his Sensei and friend. Over the few years, Kiya had grown to care for the young boy he had taken in. Crashing his plans for becoming power hunrgy. Instead, he had begun to help little Jack train in the ancient ways of the Ninja, making him his star pupil quickly. He had shown potential and he knew, Jack would only grow stronger. But Kiya worried the boy would lose to his inner fear, as he almost had.

"Shhh Jack… I am here for you," Kiya spoke gently.

The ten year old nodded softly and looked up at the soft features of his Sensei and gave a small smile.

"Hai, Sensei. I'm sorry I've shown such weakness. It was the same dream again," Jack spoke softly.

Unknown to Jack, three other students slightly older to him where listening from their beds sadly as their friend retold his horror filled dreams.

"I'm trapped in darkness… And suddenly light flares all around me, and I hear a woman's voice crying out to me. Over and over she cries, but I can't make out her face. Then suddenly I'm falling. Down I fall and the light consumes everything around me. And that's when he appears. This horrible face made of metal screeching at me. And when I look down, I'm covered in blood. And all around me are corpses… Millions. I try to cry out, but not a sound comes out. All I hear is the silence, and I am alone…"

Kiya's breath hitches and he shakes his head gently as he holds the young boy comfortingly.

"Jack… I know the time will come, when you will venture out on your own. And I will no longer be here to guide you. But I promise, you will always have a home here."

Jack smiles appreciatively and nods.

"Thank you so much. Without you, Torri, Shane, and yeah even Dustin. I don't think I could have continued living."

Kiya smiles and helps the young boy back into his bed and pulls the blankets to his chin.

"Good night Jack. I pray that you have more pleasant dreams. And remember, we will have quests from the Thunder Academy tomorrow. So I expect your best behavior."

Jack smirks and nods his head as he replies, "So Blake and Hunter are visiting right? I'll get to show them how strong I've gotten since last year. Hehe, and Tori will be happy to see Blake again."

Kiya chuckles softly and nods as he gets up to leave. Tori lays in her bed flushing madly, as Shane and Dustin hold in their laughter. Once Kiya leaves, Jack sighs softly and stares at the ceiling for awhile before rolling over and closing his eyes mumbling.

"The only problem… Is I saw your corpse too Sensei…"

* * *

The next morning Jack was steadily balancing himself on the tip of his pointer finger on top of a pole sticking out of the ground. Sweat poured from his body as he steadily breathed, his mind concentrated at his task as he slowly eased his way down and pushed himself back up and carefully switched to his pointer finger on his opposite arm and repeated the process. Finally feeling he was ready, the young Ninja in training leapt off his practicing point and gracefully onto his feet with no sound. Then he pulled on his fishnet shirt and black ninja vest and mask. He dashed into the forest, silent and swift he jumped from tree to tree until he found his clearing and dashed down to it. He was quickly surrounded by three other Ninja dressed in a similar fashion to his. With the exception of their outfits being outlined in red, yellow and blue. He smirked softly under his mask as they attacked one at a time and he countered and blocked with ease, having done this for almost four years now made it all the easier.

Finally with the red and yellow ninja being out of their little match, Jack watch carefully as the black and blue clad ninja suddenly surprised him with a feint left and a swift kick towards him. He was quick to correct his movement by grabbing hold of the ninja's leg and using it to swing her around and onto her two friends. With a sigh she conceded and Jack gave a triumphant shout.

"Yeah! You almost had me there Tor!" Jack shouts with glee.

The young girl smirks and just shrugs softly to her friend.

"Well, next time I'll bring you down," She says playfully.

"I'd like to see you try," Jack replies with a smile.

Shane and Dustin groan at their friends antics and rubbed their sore appendages.

"Sheesh dude, you're getting rough you know that?" Dustin asks slightly.

"Yeah! I thought you were gonna take my head off with that last kick," Shane says.

"Oops, sorry guys. I'll try to take it easier ok?"

"Well, if you weren't constantly training with Sensei Kiya we might have a chance," Dustin replies.

* * *

Laughing the four friends make their way back to the secret Ninja Dojo that is the Storm Wind Ninja Academy. There Jack runs off to greet the small group of Ninja just arriving at the Academies gates. He smiles seeing his two friends, Hunter and Blake. The past three years, The two Ninja would come with their Sensei to visit the Storm Wind Academy and had become fast friends with Jack. They also shared a rivalry bond that held them together. As he grasped arms with his two friend his smile widened.

"It's good to see you again Hunter, Blake."

"It's great to see you too man!" Hunter chimed out.

"Yeah! You seen Tori?" Blake asks getting straight to the point Jake notes.

With a sly smile he nudges Blake's shoulder and chuckles.

"I think she's in the shower, you can go check if you want," Jack says.

A very visible blush spreads across Blake's face and he quickly shakes his head.

"Oh! Uhh no thanks.. I'd rather not die today ok?"

"Oh.. You sure? I think she'd like you being the one to peek," Hunter joins in on the teasing.

The two laugh as Blake blushes even redder and mumbles to himself. Then Hunter turns to Jake and smirks softly.

"So… Ready for your annual but kicking?" He asks in a challenging voice.

"Heh, if memory serves I won the year before."

Both boys make their way to an empty sparing field and both stand on equal ground as they stare intensely at the other. Their little matches had begun to grow a crow, but it never got in their way. Soon the area was surrounded by other students; among them were Kiya, Blake, Tori, Shane, Dustin, and Cam. Jack stares into his opponent's eyes as he slowly shifted into his familiar fighting stance as his opponent did the same. Hunter watched Jack closely and the two stayed silent and still for a long few minutes, the other sizing up the others defense, both waiting to strike as quick as vipers. And suddenly the match began. Jack was swift on his feet seemingly appeared in front of Hunter and threw a hard right at the slightly older boy who caught the fist in his hand and delivered his own hard strike. Jack caught Hunters fist in his free hand and the two stood there still to most viewers while upon closer inspection would reveal the two where forcefully pushing as the other on equal force. Being a few years older, Hunter naturally had a bit more strength and began to push Jack back. Quickly breaking his grip the younger jumped high and swung his left foot towards the Thunder students face. Hunter barely got his arm up in time to avoid the blow and quickly countered with a hard fist towards Jack. Being the quicker, the Wind student grabbed hold of Hunters arm and used it to balance himself up and over Hunter, landing gracefully on his feet behind his friend. Hunter's eyes widened and turned quickly, but too late as Jack ducked to the ground avoiding Hunters Round house and sweeping as his only leg on the ground. Hunter fell back onto the hard mat and Jack put a foot against the elder boys throat and smirked knowing he had one.

"Darn. I swore I had you there. You've been practicing your balance," Hunter smiles as Jack holds out his hand to pull him to his feet.

The two laugh at their casual bout and move to join their other friends and chat idly. Jack turns to see Kiya giving him a happy and proud smile which he returns.

* * *

Later that evening as Jack lays in a small hammock underneath the stars he sighs and watches them gently, not helping but to wonder if out there somewhere, the woman who had been screaming his name was watching them as well.

Unknowingly to Jack he was correct. The now 26 year old woman sighed gently as she looked up at the stars from her and her husband's back porch. Tommy's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Tommy… Do you think… Tim is seeing these stars as well?" The woman asks softly.

With a gentle smile the man nods and kisses her cheek softly.

"I can feel it Trini. I know he's out there, my gut tells me he is. I know in my heart we'll see him again. I just know it."

Trini smiles gently and turns to kiss her husband's soft lips which he returns with vigor. Since their sons disappearance, the two had been frantic to find him. But they knew in their hearts that we was ok. Something just told them their son was alive and that he would be in their arms again. They just had to believe. With a gentle smile Trini took her husband's hand and gently brushed it against her slightly bulging stomach.

"Well, when he gets back he'll have to take care of his little brother or sister," Tommy says gently.

"I just… I wish he were here now Tommy. I miss my baby so much," Trini sniffles and begins to weep softly.

Tommy holds her in his arms, rubbing soothing circles onto her back and closes his eyes.

"We'll find him Trini. I know we will. We just need to keep faith. Power Rangers never give up."

With a gentle smile, Trini nods and looks at her husband.

"So, tomorrow you start working with Anton Mercer right? My husband the Archeologist. I never thought that'd be you Doctor Oliver."

Tommy smiles and holds Trini's hands and slowly leads her back into their room with a teasing smile.

"Hmmm, Then I better give you a full physical mam. To make sure you're healthy."

* * *

Ok! So, this chapter deffinetly had a much more cheerful tone than how the last one ended. Sooo What happened? Basically With Koya meeting Jack, it changed him for the better. Instead of becoming a power hungry baddie, he was a good guy. That Doesn't mean the events of Ninja Storm won't happen, They will, just have a different Baddie. And yeah, Trini and Tommy know in their hearts Tim/Jack is alive and they believe they will see him again. But four years people. They have to try and get their lives back together, and Trini is prego again! Yay! More P.R. babies! XD And I'm sure you all caught onto the Doctor Oliver and Anton Mercer there at the end. The makings of Dino Thunder! Get excited! Next Episode? Time skip to the present day. And the official Beginning of Jack's Journey! R&amp;R Please.


End file.
